


【仙流】短暂离别后的冬夜

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/短暂离别后的冬夜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】短暂离别后的冬夜

夜晚八点左右，镰仓市飘起了大雪。

流川整理完客厅，冲了个热水澡就钻进了被窝里，由于房间里开了暖气，玻璃窗上蒙了一层水汽。他在寂静的黑暗中躺了一会儿，忍不住捞过手机，拨打了仙道的号码。

仙道前阵子因为工作上的事去了最南端的鹿儿岛，最近只能通过电话联络。

“怎么，想我了？”仙道带着笑意的话音从听筒里传了出来。

“才没有。”流川拉高被子盖住了脑袋，“镰仓下雪了。”

“是吗。冷不冷？”

“家里还好，有暖气。”流川听见仙道打了个喷嚏，眉头不由得皱了起来，“你感冒了？”

“没有啦，我在户外，刚好有阵风吹过。”仙道这样回答。

“喔。”流川松了口气。

“先不说啰，我的手快冻僵咧。”

流川低沉地“唔”了一声，但是没有挂电话，踌躇了片刻有些失落地询问：“你还要几天才回来？”

“还说没想我？”仙道语气里透出难以藏掩的欣忭，“乖啦，我也很想你。”

流川听完一阵心跳，耳朵不争气地红了起来，他故作镇定地说：“懒得听你说这种肉麻的话，睡了。”

“晚安。”仙道在电话那头忍不住笑了起来，夹杂着北风隐约的呼啸声。

 

流川睡得迷迷糊糊之际，感觉被子让人掀开了，他顿时惊醒过来，警觉地说：“谁？”

“啊，坏人。”仙道压低嗓音回答，“害怕么？”

“幼稚。”流川打开壁灯，目不转睛地看着昏黄灯光里的仙道。

“你睡得也太沉了吧，我洗了个澡你都没察觉。”仙道宠溺地捏了下流川的脸颊，爬上床将他搂进怀里。

“怎么突然回来了？”流川还以为是在发梦。

“其实刚才跟你通电话的时候我已经到镰仓站了。”仙道笑望着流川，“是不是很惊喜？”

“吵醒我睡觉，烦人。”流川倔傲地横了他一眼。

“唔，你身上太暖和了……”仙道丝毫不在意流川的口是心非，低头在他肩窝上蹭了蹭，“十来天没见，我都快想死你了。”

“嗯。”流川用很小的声音应了一句，紧紧地揽抱住仙道的腰。

仙道笑了笑，亲了下流川的耳朵，又把这个吻落到了他的嘴唇上。

静谧的雪夜，唇齿粘缠的声音听起来更为清晰，两个人的喘息随之加重起来。

仙道一边吻着流川，一边摸索着解开了他的睡衣扣子。

被仙道带着薄茧的手掌抚摸胸膛，流川觉得浑身燥热起来，他发出低哑的“唔嗯”声。

仙道利索地脱掉了他们身上碍事的衣物，细密的吻顺着流川白皙的脖颈一路往下，停在他漂亮的锁骨上不轻不重地啃了一口。

流川明亮如黑曜石一般的双眼在情欲的浸染下逐渐变得湿润起来。

“流川，前戏可能没那么多了，我感觉有点忍不住了。”仙道轻柔地舔了下流川的乳尖，“先让我直接来一次，好不好？”

过于直白的求欢令流川不由得难为情起来，脸颊上顷刻间泛起一片红潮，他咬了下嘴唇含糊地说：“别问我，我不知道……”

“喔，那今晚就由我决定了。”仙道硬得十分难受，他从床边的抽屉里摸出润滑剂，挤了一些在手指上，揉按着流川的穴口慢慢地探了进去。

大半个月没做，流川莫名感到紧张，他无意识地收缩了一下。

“我在鹿儿岛做了好几晚这样的梦。”仙道对流川的身体早已熟悉得不得了，手指很快就准确地找到了让他难耐的敏感处。

流川忍不住低沉地呻吟起来，他不好意思地咬住自己的手背，断断续续地说：“毛头小子才做春梦，你这个大白痴……”

“小鬼，别嚣张，待会儿我保准你没力气顶嘴。”仙道略带戏谑地调侃了一句，随即拉开流川的手，用力地吻住了他。

手指扩张时发出的粘腻水声听起来极为色情。

流川发出“唔唔”的低吟，他脑海里一片空白，下意识地按住了仙道的手臂。

仙道适时地结束了这一漫长的深吻，他喘了口气，在流川的耳边用气音低语：“那我要进去啰，你稍微忍一下。”

流川向来脸皮薄，即便是与仙道从高中时代相恋至今，在床上被他挑逗仍然一挑一个准，顷刻间连脖子都变得通红。不过总被仙道掌握主权，流川多少有点不甘，报复性地在他肩膀上咬了一口。

 

仙道掐着流川的腿根把炙热的硬物往里面挤，尽管已经做了扩张，但因为尺寸过大，进入起来仍然有点困难，来来回回磨了很长时间。

流川不太好受，他压抑着低吟，听起来若有似无，像是猫爪一般挠拨着仙道的心房。

仙道难以自抑地按住流川的胯骨一用力全部顶了进去。

流川因此低哑地叫了一声，很快他就咬牙忍住了。

仙道长长地出了口气保持目前的状态停止不动了，他坚实的背上铺满了热汗，双手顺着流川腰部的曲线来回爱抚着：“疼不疼？”

流川的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，他哪肯示弱，撇了下嘴说：“不疼。”

“笨蛋，就知道逞强。”仙道俯下身封住流川的嘴巴，舌头闯入他柔软的口腔温柔地扫荡起来。

流川眼下被仙道完全填满，身后又胀又痛，有些难耐地回应着仙道的亲吻。

仙道尝试性地动了起来，灼热的吻离开流川的嘴唇，落在了他的乳尖上，用舌头舔弄着，并时不时地吸吮几下。

“唔。”流川皱着眉头，下身的痛楚慢慢变成了难以抵御的快感，他把脸埋在了仙道的肩窝里，发出低沉而沙哑的呻吟。

仙道渐渐加重了力度，流川的身体被顶开后变得又湿又软，火热的肠壁紧缠着他坚硬的性器。

这种难以言表的舒爽令仙道有些激越失控，他的吻随之变得毫无章法，心底仿佛烧起了大火。

在无休止的冲撞下，流川断断续续闷哼不止，他身前的硬物抵着仙道的腹肌，前端分泌出黏腻的液体。

仙道把流川按回床上，直起身来，将他的长腿架在了自己肩膀上，掐着他的窄腰激烈地律动起来。

流川稍稍抬了下腰迎合仙道的动作，嘴里低声说：“喂，慢点……”

仙道非但没有减速，反而更加大力地在流川身体里顶弄不止：“这样够慢了吗？”

流川难以抑制地叫了起来，他感到无比地羞耻，可是又实在忍不住，眼中笼聚起一片水润的雾气。

仙道深入浅出地抽插着，每撞一下就引来流川一声沙哑的哼叫。他的手也没有闲着，身子略微前倾，握住流川的硬物套弄起来，大拇指不时地划过湿润敏感的前端。

身前身后的双重刺激与快感使得流川控制不住地沉声呜咽，他挣扎着企图坐起来，却被仙道按了回去。

仙道用身体压着流川，气息不稳地说：“嗯？想逃么？”

“我不想这么久……”流川说不出完整的句子，他觉得自己的骨头都快被仙道折腾散了。

“刚才你不是嘲笑我，毛头小子才做春梦吗？”仙道下身剧烈地动作着，“没办法，毛头小子的精力都比较旺盛。”

流川有些后悔先前逞一时口舌之快了。

 

在不间断的快感冲击里，流川昏昏沉沉地察觉仙道退了出去，然后很快被他翻了个身。

流川忍不住警告：“仙道彰，你还不打算结束？”他的喉咙已经哑了，话音听起来很小。

“不打算。”仙道很直爽地回答，俯身贴着他满是汗水的后背重新顶了进去。

“你还是别回来比较好！”流川低吼了句，背入式进得更深，他蹙着眉攥紧了枕头。

仙道吻咬着流川的颈侧：“但你的身体可不是这么说的，一直缠着我不放啊……”

“唔。”流川懊恼地瘪了下嘴，心想十七岁那年跟仙道初尝禁果，尽管当晚疼得要死，可还是难以罢休。现如今更加无法抵挡住他的诱惑，要么不做，做完第二天必定腰酸背痛……

“不许分心哦。”仙道猛地撞了流川一下，交合处发出粘缠响亮的水声。

流川的脸瞬间又红了起来，他的意识越来越模糊，像是坠入了汹涌晃荡的大海里，到最后终于讨饶般无意识地嘟哝了句：“仙道……我太累了……”

“嗯……”仙道呼了口气，“把腰抬起来一点。”

流川这会儿已经使不上什么劲，勉力用胳膊撑着枕头配合地支起身子。

仙道紧扣住流川的腰，做今夜最后的冲刺，肉体撞击发出“啪啪”的声音。

流川濒临昏迷的边缘，汗水顺着尖削的下巴滴在枕头上：“唔。仙道，够了……”

“好，很快。”仙道抿着嘴，加快了进出的速度，高频率的抽插带来的快感令他眉头渐蹙，随后闷哼了一声，尽数射在了流川的身体里。

 

流川不确定他后来有没有晕过去，反正恢复意识的时候，仙道已经帮他清洗干净了。

房间里暖烘烘的，窗外雪落无声，雪夜里的镰仓市安静极了。

仙道从背后抱住流川，在他的脖子上蹭了蹭：“还累么？”

“闭嘴，睡觉！”流川没好气地吼了仙道一句，伸手关掉卧室里的灯。他的声音听起来非常疲倦。

“喔。”仙道搂紧流川轻声说，“抱歉，总也控制不住自己。真是伤脑筋啊，从高中开始，我对你就迷恋得不得了……”

流川的耳朵红了一下，他翻了个身抵进了仙道的怀中。

仙道抚摸着流川潮湿的头发，流川很快就睡了过去。

窗外的雪似乎越下越大了，夜空下白皑皑的一片。

 

Fin


End file.
